


Отчитаться о самом главном

by Happy_me



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: У него есть Гарольд, и это — единственное, что имеет значение.





	Отчитаться о самом главном

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [debrief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514728) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> Бета - blkflm  
> Переведено для команды WTF Asexuals 2017

У него есть Гарольд, и это - единственное, что имеет значение. Вес его тела, крепко прижимающегося к телу Джона, привычен. Частое дыхание Гарольда аккуратно ложится напротив медленно выравнивающегося сердцебиения Джона: симфония напряжения и адреналина.

– Я взял их, – говорит он Гарольду, голос звучит намного увереннее, чем он себя чувствует.

На мгновение Гарольд замирает и обмякает. Джон начинает сомневаться, а не потерял ли он сознание после всего произошедшего, но тут руки Гарольда обхватывают его: сильные, опытные руки; а затем Гарольд поднимает голову, чтобы поцеловать Джона.

На секунду Джон замирает, вспоминая другие времена, другие места, ту рутину секса после боя.

Но это Гарольд. Тот, кто отстраняется, тот, кто мягко говорит ему:

– Идем домой.

И они идут, взявшись за руки. Когда они доберутся до дома, они осмотрят раны друг друга, они помоются и поужинают, а потом лягут в кровать и обнимут друг друга. Может быть, посмотрят фильм, или Гарольд почитает Джону.

Посередине улицы Джон останавливается и говорит Гарольду:

– Спасибо.

– За что? – спрашивает Гарольд обескуражено.

Джон улыбается и не говорит «За этот твой вопрос».


End file.
